When Boys Wear Dresses
by Heavens Evangel
Summary: When Italy is left home alone on a rainy day, he starts to do some searching. When Germany returns, he's met with a memory he didn't know he had.  mpreg in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

When Boys Wear Dresses

Hetalia

Heavens Evangel

Genre: Romance/Comedy?

Pairing: Italy/Feliciano x Germany/Ludwig

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me, but if it did… Germany would turn out to be HRE… 3

* * *

Prelude

It was a rainy day and Italy was stuck at home all alone, waiting for Doitsu to come back from the store. He gave some sort of excuse that he had to get out and buy more wurst, but when Italy had went to the kitchen after he left, he saw that they were still fully stocked on his least favorite food. He didn't understand it one bit, but he let it go. Doitsu would do what Doitsu wanted to do. So Italy decided to entertain himself and went to the attic. He was there for hours, smiling and singing as he went through the mess of stuff he horded over the years. Antiques, paintings, sculptures, old clothes and other trinkets littered the attic along with memories thought long forgotten.

Feliciano found a trunk full of clothes from back when he lived with Austria and Hungary. He went through them and lifted out from it a green and white dress, as well as the apron and bandana he wore for most of his young country hood. He smiled. "Ve~ I wonder if it still fits…" He giggled.

When Germany entered the house, it was eerily silent; the only sound was coming from the rain pounding on the glass windows and against the siding. He was drenched head to toe and carrying in some bags from the store. He knew he had been gone a long time, but he thought that maybe, just maybe Italy might have stuck around. Suddenly he was hit by a feeling of worry, what if Italy got bored and ran out of the house, into the rain. He looked around with worry stricken blue eyes and saw Italy's favorite rain coat sitting by the door on the hook marked Pasta, underneath sat his goulashes entirely untouched since the last time Feliciano decided he wanted to run out and play in the rain. _Did he go out without them? _He panicked more. _That stupid Italian! He's going to get sick or die out there with no coat on, or worse, get me sick!_ He heaved a sigh and trudged to the kitchen with the bags, he had been hoping for some help carrying them all in, but ended up doing what he always did, carry all of them in one turn. When he reached the kitchen he saw the oven was on with lasagna baking. "Hm?" He blinked and went over to it. "He wouldn't just leave this on…" He sighed as he got the groceries unpacked and in their rightful places.

There was the sound of footsteps not too long afterwards. "You're home."

Germany had his back turned. "Yeah yeah I'm home. Don't leave things in the oven and not watch them idiot."

"I'm sorry. I had it on low though. I went searching through the attic and found all sorts of stuff."

"Hn? What kind of stuff?" He turned around, and what he saw, was a vision of beauty. It was a woman? No it wasn't a woman it was Italy, he was dressed in a green and white dress and he was wearing the cutest apron, and that handkerchief that was on his head was just as frilly and white. "W…What the hell are you wearing!"

Feliciano cocked his head to the side. "Ve…? I found my old clothes and I wondered if they still fit. Turns out they do." He smiled brightly at him and walked passed him, going to check on the lasagna. "Ve! Paasssttaaaa!"

Germany stared at his back, his cheeks coloring red as he watched how he moved in the dress, when a sudden memory long since forgot returned to him. He was still a child then, idolizing a young girl who worked in his household, or at least he and everyone else thought it was a girl. He was going off to war, and said girl had caught up to him and gave him something of hers for him to remember her by. Germany quickly ran off, leaving Italy looking at him with an innocent confused expression.

"Doitsu? Doitsu? Where are you going?" Italy frowned. "And the lasagna is almost done…" Italy crossed his arms and pouted. "You can't run off when there's fresh pasta!" If Italy had half a mind he would have run after him, but at times he doesn't, so he left it alone, not bothering to run off after the German.

Ludwig went running off and down to the basement in the house he had begun to share with Italy, his annoying although cute, housemate. When he entered the basement, he slowly walked to a wall, where there was a large steal door. The room beyond was meant to be a bomb shelter of sorts, but now it was just storage, a place he wouldn't let even Italy in to, since the idiot decided to take over his attic. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he grabbed a hold of the handles and started to turn the wheel. There was a loud click, telling him that the door was opened successfully, so he put all his strength into pulling the door open. He shakily walked into his past.

* * *

AN: BWAHAHA what will his past say? :P read and review ^^ If I get enough positive reviews I'll continue writing.


	2. Uncovering

When Boys Wear Dresses

Hetalia

Heavens Evangel

Genre: Romance/Comedy?

Pairing: Italy/Feliciano x Germany/Ludwig

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me, but if it did… Germany would turn out to be HRE… 3

OMG I did not expect that much response over night! I feel so honored *teary eyed* There's so much love on ff. I wrote all of this on a whim and didn't think it would get the response it did. Well thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to review much love 3

Btw: Manga spoiler alert, if you have not read the manga, look for it on manga fox. The particular part that is referenced here is from Vol. EX CHP 004

~HE

* * *

_Ludwig went running off and down to the basement in the house he had begun to share with Italy, his annoying although cute, housemate. When he entered the basement, he slowly walked to a wall, where there was a large steal door. The room beyond was meant to be a bomb shelter of sorts, but now it was just storage, a place he wouldn't let even Italy into, since the idiot decided to take over his attic. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he grabbed a hold of the handles and started to turn the wheel. There was a loud click, telling him that the door was opened successfully, so he put all his strength into pulling the door open. He shakily walked into his past._

_

* * *

_

Chapter One: Uncovering

Ludwig shakily entered the room, his heart pounding harder. He gave a look of annoyance, more so at himself then at anything else. _I'm being an idiot, there's nothing down here of importance… _But the feeling still wouldn't go away, so he walked around the room, his heart still wouldn't stop pounding away in his ears now, it seemed it would make permanent residence in his throat. As he looked around at his past something white caught his eye. He went to it slowly and what his eye was met with caused his jaw to drop. He slowly lifted it up, staring at the white fabric that was soft in his hands. Slowly he pressed the frilly pantaloons to his cheek and rubbed it against him. _I remember these… a girl gave them to me… so I could remember her._ He pulled them away and stared down at it as memories flooded him.

_Why do you run when I chase you and yet chase me when I run?_

_Holy Rome…_

_Listen, Italy. There's one thing I need to tell you. I-I'm sorry about everything. I have to leave, so you can feel at ease._

_Wh-What do you mean? That poor little girl, her face contorted in such pain, it ached the young boy._

_I mean exactly what I said. One of his soldiers distracted him while he was talking to the girl and briefly looked away, nodding in agreement. He turned back to her, looking at her with intense blue eyes filled with sadness. See you then. Take care. With that he had turned to leave with his soldiers, it had felt as though time had slowed to a crawl and the young girl was left there watching him go._

_Ah… are you really leaving? She called out after him in her sweet voice. No… I don't want you to, Holy Rome. She watched as he kept going being for yelling out to him. Wait! Wait! Oh no! What should I do? She flailed her arms around hectically. H-Holy Roman Empire! She called out._

_He turned to look at her with a quizzical expression on his face._

_D…Don't go Holy Roman… She bent over and reached under her dress, pulling off the underwear she had been wearing. I... I'll give you this. Take this Holy Roman Empire and think of it as me! _

_His face went three shades of red before stopping at apple red. W-What are you doing? Underwear as a gift, that means this is… a confession. He reached and took them from her. T-Thank you I accept your feelings. He held them close to his chest. Then, I'll also… What do… your people give to their loved ones?_

He set them down and looked around the room to black robes that he had long since discarded, hanging neatly from the stone wall beside a large bookcase that was filled with his manuals (which of course hid his volumes of porn behind them).

Ludwig had not heard the door opening slightly behind him, or the sound of footsteps coming up behind him. No he was lost in his memories, that is, until he heard that voice, pleading with him softly.

"Ve…. Doitsu… ?"

He turned and looked back to Italy, shocked that he would just come down here when he told him countless times to never even look in the direction of this room. "I…Italy"

"Doitsu… why did you run off? The food's going to get cold and cold pasta is not good." Italy frowned at him a bit, he worked hard on that lasagna and if it got icky because it got cold he would be very upset.

Germany stared down at the smaller country before him as memory flooded him.

_A… a kiss I guess?_

_I, I see. He paused. Ever since the 900's, I've always, always loved you._

Ludwig stared down at Feliciano, over the face stuck in confusion, the cheeks with just a hint of a blush, they soft looking lips that begged for lips to overtake them. He reached and grabbed Feliciano by his arms and leaned down, lifting the boy up in the process as well. He kissed him deeply.

_R..really?_

_Yeah. It's true… it's not lie._

_Ve~ I'm so happy._

Ludwig pulled away and stared down at the smaller country who was currently in a state of shock.

"D…Doitsu…?"

"No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone in the world."

Italy opened his honey colored brown eyes and stared at Ludwig. "D…Doitsu…?"

He slowly lifted up the underwear and showed him.

Feliciano looked down at them, his face went pink. "These are… These are… but I…. gave these to…" For once his brain worked as his hands flew up to cover his mouth. He stared at Ludwig with a tearful expression. "Holy…Roman… Empire…?"

"I've forgotten… what I used to be. But… seeing you like this jogged my memory. I gave them up so I can become something bigger, something better… for you. But in the process I also lost the memories I had of you as well… Will… will you still take me Feliciano?" Ludwig remembered all the terrible things he had done to Italy in the past, constantly kicking him around, and he felt his heart sink at the prospect of not being forgiven. He locked his jaw, half expecting for Italy to say no.

"Ve… Doitsu… I knew… you felt so familiar to me before but I didn't know why before." He said softly. "Of course I will take you, I've waited so long for you to come back to me that I almost gave up hope, even after I found you. I'm partly to blame as well for not recognizing you for who you were."

Germany stared down at Italy, before moving in close and pulling him into his arms. He held him in a tight embrace, cradling him to his warmth as he buried his face into his hair.

A few moments of silence passed before Italy stiffened.

"What's wrong?"

"LASANGA!" He pulled away and grabbed his hand, dragging him up the stairs and back to the kitchen.

* * *

:D Hope you liked this chapter and sorry it took so long. I knew what I wanted to do but the words wouldn't come out right. If you guys want to see anything in the next chapter don't hesitate to suggest them to me. ^^ - Heavens Evangel


	3. The Great Pasta War of North and South

When Boys Wear Dresses

Hetalia

Heavens Evangel

Genre: Romance/Comedy?

Pairing: Italy/Feliciano x Germany/Ludwig

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR YAOI. YAOI IS BOY ON BOY ACTION. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, STOP READING NOW. THERE WILL BE A BOLDED WARNING BEFORE THE YAOI STARTS AND A BOLDED MESSAGE WHEN IT ENDS. SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO KEEP READING THE STORY, SKIP TO THIS MESSAGE. ALSO THERE WILL BE HINTS OF MPREG (MALE PREGNANCY). **

**THANK YOU**

And sorry for the caps :P

* * *

_Germany stared down at Italy, before moving in close and pulling him into his arms. He held him in a tight embrace, cradling him to his warmth as he buried his face into his hair._

_A few moments of silence passed before Italy stiffened._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_LASANGA!" He pulled away and grabbed his hand, dragging him up the stairs and back to the kitchen._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two: The Great Pasta War of North and South Italy

Germany couldn't stop staring at Italy. It was easy to mistake the younger boy for a girl, especially when said boy wore girl's clothing for so many years. He remembered how awkward he felt around the young Italy and all those dreams, it brought a soft smile to his normally rough features as he leaned back and watched as Italy shoveled another full serving of lasagna down his throat.

Italy looked up at him and cocked his head to the side. "Ve? Doitsu what are you smiling at?"

Something hot rose up in him, but he fought it back, how different he became since those times as a child, when he remained disciplined and wouldn't look at another person in a sexual manner, now he was more than ready to jump the poor younger country and force all sorts of delicious sexual torments on him. He coughed and looked away. "Nein, it's nothing Italy, keep eating. I'm going to take a shower."

Italy sat up in his seat and looked up at him with a smile. "Do you want some help washing your back Doitsu?"

Ludwig, felt all the blood in his body rush to his face and elsewhere. "N-nein!" He got up (and so did something else). "I… can manage on my own." He coughed and turned away quickly, making a mad dash for his bedroom.

Italy cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Ve?" _Was that blood coming from Doitsu's nose?_ He shook his head and ignored it. Right now, the thing that was most important was enjoying this delicious lasagna that he slaved over tirelessly. "Ve….Ve…" He stuffed his mouth happily, but a voice in the back of his head nagged at him that he should probably check on Germany, but another voice told him he didn't want to get himself into any sort of trouble.

Ludwig paced the room, trying to get the thought of Italy naked and washing him out of his head. _Damn it, damn him for even suggesting such things! And with such an innocent look on his face. _He growled in frustration as he finally stripped himself of his clothing and went to the bathroom. He stared around the pristine white walls and finally down to the dark cherry colored wood of the floor under his feet. He reached up and ruffled his hair, making it messy as he went to the white porcelain four footed tub. He ran his fingers against the cool silver plated metal of the exposed hanging shower head before turning on the water, waiting for it to warm. He was too lost in himself to hear the soft footsteps entering the room, or hear the door closing, it wasn't until he heard the voice did he know he was no longer alone.

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING IS MEANT FOR DIRTY MINDED YAOI FANGIRLS/FANBOYS. SIDE EFFECTS INCLUDE BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO: SQUEALING, OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION AND SIDE MENTAL PLOTS, LIQUIDATION OF THE BRAIN, AND SUDDEN CRAVINGS FOR PASTA AND WURST. **

**THE SCENE AHEAD IS NOT FOR THE WEAK OF HEART AS THERE WILL BE SQUISHY NOISES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED…**

**LOVE, HEAVENS EVANGEL **(wee caps)

"Doitsu?" Asked a soft shy voice from behind the tall pale German.

Germany turned around, his bright blue eyes widened as he came face to face with a sheepish looking Italy. "I…Italy!" He almost jumped right into the tub but his legs weren't allowing him any such movement, nor was his brain allowing him to process the decency to cover up his saluting hot hunk of flesh.

Italy paid no mind to that right now, and if he did, he was doing a good job at not showing it, as he moved closer to him. "I noticed your nose was bleeding…" He said with concern. "I was going to ignore it but I couldn't… I don't like seeing Doitsu hurt… ve…"

Ludwig stared down at him and took in a deep breath. "Feliciano…"

"Did you get hurt Ludwig?" He moved even closer looking up at him innocently.

Germany felt his heart melting. "N…Nein… I'm not hurt."

"Then why were you bleeding Doitsu?" He stared at him innocently still, opening his big brown eyes to stare up at him inquisitively.

Ludwig could feel a lump forming in his throat, trying to will away the attentive soldier between his legs that couldn't help but salute the other country. He thought he would die if Italy got any closer to him, well until he felt a soft hand touch him. His eyes darted down and saw the hand belonged to the Italian in front of him. "Feliciano?"

Italy gave a shy smile. "Perdonami… you looked like… you were having trouble with something."

He thought he died then, but no he was still alive, Feliciano's stroking of his throbbing sex proved that much. He fought the lump down, not knowing how he should proceed. It wasn't an uncommon practice that soldiers screwed other soldiers, at least not during any of the wars he had been in. The Germans had to entertain themselves somehow while in those trenches, and it was better than beating one another to get rid of the frustration. However, this was the first time he had been confronted with such a thing, no one had ever been sexually forward with him before, although, his mind was beginning to remember sometimes where Italy had been all over him, even going so far as to sleep in the same bed with him. Come to think of it, he wondered why they had never done anything all those times before. He shook himself out of it and looked down at Italy with eyes full of need and deep lust. Yes, lust, he wanted Italy before, he knew it, and he had subdued those feelings before, thinking them to be strange. How frustrating to realize that Italy was the one he was holding out for for so long, yet he had that special person right there next to him the whole time. He reached out, unable to contain himself any longer and kissed his lips deeply, sliding his warm tongue against the soft pouty lips of Italy.

Italy gave him no resistance, accepting the kiss like he did before while they were standing in that vault and even long before that when he had kissed him in childhood. He smiled to himself, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. _Am I making Doitsu feel this way? I like knowing that I do... ve… I feel so happy. _He ran his fingers along the hard hot shaft in his hand only to feel it twitch with excitement and need.

The tub was starting to overflow, causing both Italy and Germany to pull apart momentarily. "Shit." Germany sighed and reached back to drain out the water, turning it off. "I should… clean this up before it gets bad."

Italy smiled. "I'll do it, you take a bath." He proceeded to pull off his shirt and placed it on the floor over the small pool of water to help soak up the water as he went for the mop.

Germany watched him go, examining the body of his beloved. He may be scrawny, but he was lean in all the right places. It was good that he had a good metabolism, or that stomach of his would be pouting out in a way that Germany's would if he drank enough beer. He shuddered at the thought of Italy with a beer belly, which in turn almost made his member flop and lose some of its hardness. Feeling the change, he decided to slip into the tub and corked it after more of it spilled over. _I shouldn't let Italy clean that up by himself since I'm the reason for it._

Italy came back happily humming and mopping up the floor as quick as he could. "Ve~ Doitsu- it feels like old times doesn't it?"

Germany looked up at him, even though he had pulled off the top, he was still wearing the long skirt. He looked down at himself. _Well hello there again…_

Italy managed to mop up all the water and smiled at Germany. "I'll let you get on with your bath."

Germany frowned and grabbed his wrist, successfully tugging him into the tub with him and into his lap.

Italy eeped in surprise and looked at Germany to see his eyes were closed and the look on his face was calm, as if he hadn't just done that.

Ludwig opened an eye and looked at him, a smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth. "Let's take one together." He didn't seem to care that he had caused more water to spill out of the tub in the process of pulling Italy in with him.

"Ve- I'm all wet now." He frowned a little.

Germany raised a brow as he pulled the skirt off. He tossed it out of the tub, it landed with a loud flop on the floor. He proceeded to remove the rest of Italy's wet clothing, taking care to ghost his fingers against any skin he exposed. Once Italy was fully exposed, he noticed that he was also excited by all the sudden attention he was getting. He looked up at the cue and smirked before reaching out and grabbing it softly in his rough hand.

Italy tensed and a moan escaped his lips. "D…Doitsu." The teasing touches from before had awakened his desire but it was nothing like the touch to his most sensitive spot on him. He wiggled in his lap, fighting with the need.

Germany's free hand reached around and gripped at it, beginning to caress and pump it in his hand. "Feliciano…Ich libe dich." He whispered against his ear before giving the hot flesh a tight squeeze.

Feliciano could feel his blood boiling with need as he turned his head to face his lover's. He kissed his lips softly as he whispered back to him. "Mi amore," he almost purred, the feel of his hands running against his body had caused his member to twitch in excitement. He needed this just as badly as he knew Ludwig did. He began to rock his hips, successfully getting a moan out of the older, bigger country. He felt like he accomplished something, that was, until Germany starting pumping him quicker and harder in his hand, twisting the cue in his fingers in time with his hand motions. "EEK!" He twitched and moaned and cried out, he inwardly damned Germany for making him feel ready to blow so quickly. He shuddered, feeling the throb of his member, knowing that it meant that he was not going to last long.

Ludwig leaned closer, pressing himself into him. His opened his mouth and flicked his tongue against his ear, his rough hand moving at a quick pace against the soft warm flesh of Italy's throbbing length. He knew Italy was holding back, he could feel it, so, he punished him by biting into his earlobe.

Italy cried out at the bite and tensed up. He squirmed a little before finally letting out a much needed release. The stream flew up and covered his chest and stomach. A blush formed on Italy's face as he heard Germany chuckle against his ear. "Doitsu…" He wiggled against his lap a little, feeling warm and drained slightly from the mess he just made, but Germany was nowhere near done. He could tell by how Germany's hand continued to caress at the slight limp organ, while the other reached and grabbed at the cue again. His face went red again. "D…Doitsu…"

He wrapped his arms around him and stood, carrying the smaller country in his arms. He then proceeded to get out of the tub, carrying him carefully over the new puddle and to the bedroom where he gently laid him down. He peered down at Italy, memorizing every curve of his body, every dip and slope. He sat beside him and ran his greedy hands across his skin.

Italy moaned at the feeling of his hands against him and opened his eyes to look up at him. "Doitsu…" Italy was close to his hard throbbing flesh, it was begging for attention. He crawled closer and slowly leaned in to lick at him, his warm wet tongue licked up the length of him.

Ludwig moaned out and looked down to him, surprised at his forwardness. "Feliciano…" He groaned, feeling the small mouth on him. His hand found his way back to the curly cue and rubbed it between his index and thumb. The motion of it, made Italy groan and go for more of it. Ludwig had a lot of self control, but this was pushing it. He looked around and found the lotion he often used on his hands (*cough* or rather for something else since it was by his bed). He reached over and took it, smirking a bit as he proceeded to spread it onto his fingers. He lifted up his leg and rubbed the lotion against the puckered hole. He looked down at Italy and watched as he slowly bobbed his head up and down the hard thick shaft. Germany groaned at the way Italy's mouth pleased him as he slowly tested the entrance with his index finger. It entered slowly, covered in the softly scented lotion. He gave a look of satisfaction at the sound of Feliciano's squeak. He slowly slid the finger in and out, coaxing the muscles into submission, and soon, Italy would be just as submissive.

Feliciano pulled away and stared up at him, licking his lips, his brown eyes were half way open with desire. "Doitsu…"

"Just a little bit more my darling Italy… a little more…" He leaned in and kissed his lips, distracting him long enough to add the second finger into him, pushing it in a slow rhythmic pace, beginning to scissor them back and forth and in and out. He watched how Italy squirmed under his movements, moaning for more, burying his sweet innocent face into the pillows in ecstasy. Doitsu felt it twitch again just at the sight of him. His patience wore thin, he slipped his fingers out of him and grabbed at his slender thighs, running his rough fingers against them as he brought them up on either side of him. "Italy…"

He looked up at him and nodded with a sweet smile. He pushed himself against him to prove that he was more than ready for him to be inside of him. "Let's be together Doitsu, let's merge, become one."

Germany slid the tip against the puckering hole; Italy's saliva and the lotion he had rubbed on the inside walls made it easy to slide the tip into him. He slid in more and more until finally he was in at least half way.

Italy wrapped his legs around his neck, a blush formed on his face while scooting closer, coaxing more into him. He groaned at the stretching feeling. "Doitsu, more… I want more."

"But Italy- I don't want to hurt you." He said as he leaned forward, pressing his body gently into his.

"I want it all, please, Ludwig." He pleaded, although the stretching was hurting him now, he wanted it all inside. He had seen enough of Germany's porn to know that even though it hurt at first, it would feel good afterwards.

He looked at him and nodded. "If that is what you want." He said softly before giving a quick thrust, pushing himself all the way inside of his small lover. He heard him cry out, he groaned as well at the feeling of being so deep inside, the hot squeeze around him helped to make it feel all the better. Ludwig licked his lips and slowly tugged himself out halfway, to which he was awarded a loud moan. He slowly moved back in, feeling the muscles pull him back. The thrusting was slow at first, teasing the both of them, but Ludwig was on a mission, a search for that bundle of nerves that would send Italy over the edge for him again.

Italy quivered, it hurt, Germany was not only a large country, he also was a very large man in every sense of the word. It had to be at least an inch and a half to two inches in thickness, but Italy's math wasn't all that good, he could only compare him to his favorite rolling pin. He blushed and tugged the covers up towards his mouth, taking a bit of it into his mouth and biting down on it. His eyes were closed tightly for the most part, until he felt the tip push hard against a certain nerve bundle. He moaned loudly, his eyes opening widely in surprise.

Ludwig looked down at him and figured he found what he had been looking for. He pushed against it again, moaning out at the pleasure of his lover's moist hole around his thick throbbing shaft. A few more thrusts later and Germany could feel he was beginning to spiral out of control. It didn't help that Italy's moans were ten times better then the women in the plethora of porn he had in his collection, not that their moans had ever turned him on before either.

Italy had clamped down on him and arched up at the feeling inside of him, he could feel Doitsu's throbbing blood vessels inside him. He wouldn't last any longer, and he could tell that neither would he.

Germany knew that he was ready to burst, he had to make this good for the both of them, he had to hold out until he could make Italy explode again. He grabbed Italy's half hard member and gripped it in his hand. He would not go first, no he would make him splatter them both with seed. He nodded to himself as he began to pump the younger boy in his hand, to feel it go hard instantly in his grip. He moaned and thrust in deep in hard, enjoying the sounds that Italy made.

"Doitsu!" He chanted over and over again like a prayer. He was too close to exploding. "Ludwig, mi amore, please, I can't…. ve~" He squealed out as he tensed, his muscle clutching Germany's in an attempt to squeeze him into submission, making it harder for him to push in or pull out, but Germany would not stop his assault on Feliciano's already abused hole. He gripped Italy's shaft with a bit more authority, pumping it in his hand with more speed as he managed to drive himself as hard and as deep as he could. It didn't take long for Italy to squeal again, waves and waves of pleasure washing over him as streams of hot white jutted out of him. Italy's cries of pleasure and the way he clamped down on him caused Germany to release loads of held back seed into the younger man.

Germany let go of the shaft, ignoring the sticky liquid that now covered both their stomachs and parts of their chests, some had also managed to land on Italy's cheek. Germany looked down at him and felt the blush come up to his cheeks at the sight he was given. Italy lay there panting, his cheeks pink, his own white substance splattered on his right cheek. Germany leaned in and licked it off his cheek, just the sight of him like that had caused him to burst into him again. He groaned and shuddered, allowing it all to spill again. He slowly slid out from inside of him and rolled over onto the bed, panting. He could still feel what it felt like to be inside of him, the warmth, the joy of being one with him finally, he actually smiled.

**FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS PORTION OF THE STORY PLEASE SEE A DOCTOR IMMEDIATELY IF ANY OF THE ABOVE SIDE EFFECTS OCCUR. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T, CONTINUE ON FOR POST YAOI FLUFFYNESS.**

Italy was still flushed from what they did together, the feel of Ludwig beside him was beyond anything words could describe, it was like looking at the Mona Lisa or the Sistine Chapel's grand ceiling for the first time. Italy rolled over to look at him once he heard his breathing slow and calm. "Doitsu?"

"Hn?" He slowly allowed an eye to open to look at him. "What is it?"

Italy gave an innocent smile. "We're both messy."

"Guess that calls for another bath then." He smirked a little, before remembering the mess the water had made. "Although, I think the bathroom floor is now ruined…"

Feliciano giggled. "Ve~ I'll call Romano! He'll fix it."

Germany could just image how he'll have to explain that. "That will be interesting."

After a second bath, and Germany actually falling asleep, Italy snuck off to the study to call his brother. A few rings later, an irritated Romano answered the phone. "What the hell do you want? It better be important it's like three in the morning."

"Ve… sorry Romano."

"Oh it's you."

"Oi, Lovino my sweet little tomato, who is on the phone?" Chimed an overly cheery Spain.

Feliciano could almost see Romano's face red with embarrassment and anger, he giggled a little.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TOMATO BASTARD! I'M ON THE PHONE WITH MY BROTHER!" The sound of something being thrown and something (or more like someone) hitting the ground with a thud and a groan.

"Ve…? Romano… what did you do?"

"Nothing, what did you call me for?"

"Um- we got water damage on the floor in the bathroom."

Romano grunted. "What the hell were you doing?"

"The tub," he hesitated, "overflowed."

"Idiot. Fine, I'll be there in the morning to see the damage."

"Ve… thanks." He smiled.

"Hn… until tomorrow then." As Romano hung up, Italy could vaguely hear him yell. "TOMATO BASTARD YOU'RE STAINING THE CERAMIC WITH YOUR STUPID BLOOD!"

Feliciano chuckled a little and shook his head as he hung up as well, heading up to bed to sleep in his place with Ludwig.

* * *

The next day, Feliciano waited for Romano as he sat in the kitchen. Ludwig was making breakfast for them this time, said something about getting tired of pasta to which Italy had stared at him stupidly and asked _Ve? Who gets tired of Pasta!_ The door bell rang some time after ten. Feliciano got up the answer it, and what he saw almost made him giggle. Romano was standing there; Spain was behind him, holding all of his equipment, his head wrapped up. He looked like he just got done running from a bull and failed terribly at getting away. He let them both in and gave Spain an apologetic smile. Feliciano led Romano off to the bathroom while Antonio sunk into a chair, reaching up to rub at his bandaged head.

Germany came out and looked at him. "Big troubles in little Italy?" He mused as he handed him a cup of coffee.

"Si y no. Lovino can be very rough some times." He took the cup of coffee gratefully, taking a sip as Germany sat beside him, looking quite relaxed. "I see things are nice between you and Feliciano?"

"Ah…" He coughed as a blush reached his cheeks.

Antonio caught this and looked at him. "Hmm?" He smirked a bit. "Is Germany finally getting his sausage wrapped?"

Ludwig's blush spread to his ears, causing Antonio to laugh at the strangeness of the look on his face.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Romano was assessing the damage. He growled and shook his head. "How the hell did you manage to damage all this?"

"Um…"

"I know you said water damage but this look like more. Did you just let it soak in you stupid idiot?"

Feliciano was blushing a bit, remembering the night before. "Ve…"

Romano looked up. "You're more off than normal, what's wrong with you?"

"N…Nothing."

"You're not doing anything with potato bastard are you?"

North Italy frowned and looked away. "Ve… I don't like it when you call him that…"

Romano stood and stared at him. "Were the two of you…," Feliciano said nothing, leaving Romano's mind to wander off into many different thoughts. Lovino looked back down to the damaged floor, then at the tub, then back to Feliciano, then back to the floor, and the tub, then back to Feliciano whose face was starting to get pink at the scrutiny. "You did." He growled a bit and then looked to the door, about to run down stairs and give the sausage eating bastard a piece of his mind.

Feliciano stepped in front of him, grabbing his arm. "Stop Romano, please…"

"No I will not stop! That potato bastard is going too far, you already show all your affection to him. You've never shown me any kind of affection. Ever!" He was hurt and jealous all at the same time. Not jealous that his twin was in love but jealous that because he was in love he'd get even less attention from him.

"Romano… you don't understand."

"What is it I don't understand?"

"D…Doitsu… Doitsu is Holy Roman Empire…"

Antonio looked up after hearing a thud and cocked his head to the side, wondering what that was.

Ludwig shrugged it off and shook his head. "Probably just dropped something," he reasoned and went on to drink his own cup of coffee.

Antonio shrugged as well, he knew Romano to be clumsy so he didn't think much of it.

Feliciano kneeled down to him and panicked. "R-Romano? Ve…Ve…..Romano, svegliarsi fratello!" He reached and slapped at his face many times, trying to get a reaction, but getting none. He looked around and got up, going for the sink. He turned it on and started to splash Romano with as much water as he could.

Romano opened his eyes and struggled against each splash, trying to shield himself. "That's enough idiot!"

"Sorry…" He stopped and looked at him, turning off the faucet.

"What do you mean he's holy roman?"

"It's just what I said." He sat down and went on to explain to him what happened. "So, that's the gist of it."

Romano stared at him. "Holy Roman…"

"Yes."

"And he didn't know?"

"No."

He sat there shocked, inside he had suspected it, but had fought that off, thinking it impossible. He remembered sitting there with Antonio when the news reached them about Holy Roman's disappearance; they all thought he was dead. They never thought that Germany would be Holy Roman all grown up. The more he thought about it, the more logical it became. Germany had all the same loves as Holy Roman, all down to the dog loving and the ability to attract Italy to him without even trying. Romano stood up and left the bathroom, leaving North looking after him in confusion. Romano headed downstairs and looked peaked at Germany from the top step.

Germany was just sitting there with Antonio, talking softly about something.

Antonio looked up at Ludwig. "I can't help but be a bit jealous of you. You got the gentler Italy."

"Bah- You're still lucky to have him Antonio. He may be a ticking time bomb, but at least he's not that naïve."

He thought about it. "Lovino can be naïve at times Ludwig, and he has a jealous streak that can be cute at times but it can get annoying at other times," he paused for a while, as if going back into his thoughts.

_I'm annoying? That fucking tomato bastard, wait until I get him alone, I'm going to bust his balls for this._ There were tears starting to form.

"But… I wouldn't give him up for anything in the world. I suffered a lot to keep him by my side." He sighed. "I fear he may tire of me one day."

Romano stuck out his bottom lip. _So the old man is afraid I'll get tired of him? I think I'll make his fears come true then, at least to teach him a lesson._ He headed down the stairs and stared at the two of them. "OI POTATO BASTARD!"

Ludwig looked up, a little annoyed. _How the hell does he put up with him?_ "What is it?"

"I'm staying over for awhile to monitor the type of relationship you and my brother have. I don't care who you used to be, I still don't think you're good enough for him." He looked over at Antonio. "You can go now Tomato Bastard. I don't need you anymore."

Antonio's face paled. "B…But… L…Lovino." His heart sank.

Ludwig stood up. "Wait! I didn't agree to this!"

"You don't have to, my brother is here and I have a right to be here too." He turned and headed up the stairs again.

Spain looked as if he just got hit by a herd of rampaging bulls, there were comical tears streaming down his face. South had wounded him in one of the worst ways. _What if he likes it here? What if he never comes back? What if they decide to do a threesome!_

Ludwig looked at Antonio and sighed. "I'm sorry Antonio. I'm sure he's doing this to make you upset on purpose. It seems he does that a lot."

Antonio looked up at him. "If you touch him I'll kill you." He stood and walked to the door.

Ludwig blinked at that. _Why the hell would I touch such an obnoxious snob? _He watched him leave, _but I see where his mind is going with this. Something tells me that Romano may have been standing there longer than that and might have heard what he said. He seems pretty sensitive deep down._

"Ve? But Romano why would you do that?" Feliciano was shocked by what his brother was telling him. He had sent Antonio off to hurt his feelings.

"Meh- it's good for him."

"Good for him?"

"They say that… separation makes the heart grow fonder."

"Ve… but I'm always with Germany and it made us stronger together I think."

Romano looked annoyed and then went on to look at the damage. "Oi Feliciano, make me a sandwich, this is going to take some time to fix."

"Sandwich… don't you want pasta instead?"

"SANDWICH…. With tomatoes… a lot of them."

"Ah… um okay…" Feliciano left the room, leaving Romano to himself. _I don't think this is going to go well._ He sighed and walked down stairs. "Ve… Doitsu?"

"Hn?" He looked up towards him.

"I'm sorry about Romano…" He said softly, walking over to him. He slid himself into his lap and kissed at his lips in an affectionate manner.

"It's alright Italy; I think he's trying to get back at Antonio for what he heard." He wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him there in his lap, looking quite comfortable with him there. He looked up at Feliciano and noted the look of worry. "Don't worry. I give it a week."

"I hope so." He stood up. "Romano's asked me to make him a sandwich…" He frowned before stalking off to the kitchen.

_So he doesn't want pasta- big deal._

But for Feliciano it was a big deal, for an Italian to not want pasta, it was unheard of! He made the sandwich and headed upstairs, bringing it to him.

Romano looked at it, the smell was terrible. Feliciano had snuck in spaghetti between the bread and covered it in sauce and tomatoes. He stared at it, then up at Feliciano who had an innocent look on his face. His eye twitched. "I don't want it." He looked away, trying to cover his nose.

"But… But Romano." He whined and looked down at the plate. "All you said was you wanted tomatoes in it…"

"I don't want it now."

"But."

"Go away the smell is terrible!"

Feliciano pouted and left the room. He headed back downstairs. _If he's not going to eat it then I will._ **Munch munch munch.**

Ludwig looked over and sighed, then went off to see what was up with Romano. He stood by the door and blinked at him. He found Romano, staring at the floor, with a hand rubbing at his stomach. "Is there something wrong with you?"

Romano flushed then looked up at him. "Potato bastard… what the hell do you want?"

"I came to see what was the matter with you, you didn't have to treat Feliciano that way, he's just looking out for you."

"Hn."

"I know he can get annoying sometimes but he means well." Ludwig sighed as he examined him. _Something's weird with him, weirder than normal._ "Romano… have you gained weight?" He raised a brow.

Romano looked up at him. "Too many tomatoes maybe." He looked back to what he was doing, taking apart the damaged area. "You should replace this wood with tiles if you're going to be having sex in a tub…"

Ludwig's face went red at that. He turned and left the room. _He's acting like a moody woman._ He shook his head and went off to see what North was doing. When he got there he found him crying. He sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Romano's mean to me." He whined.

Ludwig sighed. "He's just being moody. He doesn't mean it." He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck, trying to soothe him. _What the hell is this? What the hell did I do to end up stuck with them both? And what's worse, they're both being moody. What the hell do I do? Shit._ So here was Germany, a crying North Italy in his arms, and a moody South Italy in his bathroom, and if he really was stuck with South for a week, he was bound to be driven to insanity. He was getting less and less sure about this. He suddenly wished that Spain had stuck around and made South go back home with him.

* * *

:P Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon, sorry this is out late, I've been devoid of internet lately since my carrier screwed it up while it was getting upgraded. First my phone went so I'm not getting calls in or out and then some time on the 17th my net died as well. Pain in the butt really. I've missed my intertubes. Anyway, I hope you guys like this. Keep sending reviews I love the love I'm getting! It's very inspiring to keep this going.

Oh also, I'm working on a webpage that's going to be like an archive for my stories. It'll have stories already up on here as well as previews to other stories and chapters. You'll also get to see some character/ original art done by me. It's not completed yet, but I'm hoping to have it ready soon.

Hugs and Kisses- Heavens Evangel


	4. One Week In Hell

**When Boys Wear Dresses**

**Hetalia**

**Heavens Evangel**

**Genre: Romance/Comedy?**

**Pairing: Italy/Feliciano x Germany/Ludwig**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. And there is mpreg here . **

**Also: Sorry for this taking so long! School has been… busy as of late. I give cookies to all who have favorite this story and have been waiting ever so patiently for it. I love you! **

**Warning: moody pregnant Romano**

* * *

_Ludwig sighed. "He's just being moody. He doesn't mean it." He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck, trying to soothe him. What the hell is this? What the hell did I do to end up stuck with them both? And what's worse, they're both being moody. What the hell do I do? Shit. So here was Germany, a crying North Italy in his arms, and a moody South Italy in his bathroom, and if he really was stuck with South for a week, he was bound to be driven to insanity. He was getting less and less sure about this. He suddenly wished that Spain had stuck around and made South go back home with him._

* * *

**Chapter Three: One week in Hell**

Ludwig made every effort possible to put up with Feliciano, now he had to put up with both of them. True he loved one, but the other, no matter how hard he tried to get along with him, he just could not find it in himself to. Ludwig sat at the couch, reading a manual, to what he didn't even know, he didn't remember ever buying a PS3 or what the hell it did for that matter, so what he was doing with a manual for it boggled him. As he sat there, Feli came into the room, smiling his normal dopey smile before jumping onto the couch with him. He fell slightly to the left at the shifting of weight and the force of the smaller nation jumping onto the couch with him. He glanced over at him from his reading.

He smiled at him. "Buongiorno Doitsu!"

"Guten Morgen Italy." He leaned over to kiss him when a tomato hit him in the head. His eye twitched and he looked over. "Romano…"

Romano was standing there steamed; he did NOT want to see the potato bastard kissing his twin! "Potato Bastard!"

He sighed and moved away, "What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing." He stormed off.

Feliciano blinked and sighed softly. "Vee… Doitsu, please don't be angry with him. I think there is something wrong with mi fratello…"

"Hormones…"

"Vee?"

"Never mind Feli…" He patted him gently on the head and received a happy smile from the smaller nation. _How would I tell my sweet Italy that his brother is showing all the symptoms of a pregnant woman?_ He was however, extremely happy, it was the end of the torturous week. He frowned remembering how it went.

Ludwig woke, expecting to find Feliciano curled up at his side, but this time he woke with more weight than usual in his bed. Waking further from his sleep he looked to his right to find Feliciano curled up and hugging his arm tightly. He smiled at the sight and began to reach over to touch him, when he realized he could not move his other arm. Looking to his left, he froze at the sight his eyes were met with. Romano, like his brother, had crawled into bed with him and now occupied his other arm. He inwardly died a little inside. _If Antonio ever saw this he would die of depression, worse than the night before when Romano decided to stay here for a week._ He tried not to move for fear of waking them. Feli's hand had found something that caused Ludwig to stiffen all over. He glanced down to find him holding onto something that was already quite stiff. His face colored more. "I…Italy…" He grumbled. This was a bad situation. In an attempt to get his hand off him, the other woke…

Romano opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them, only to see the lithe form of Ludwig, with his hand on Feliciano's wrist. Of course he got the whole thing wrong. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING POTATO BASTARD?" He screamed at the top of his lungs and started hitting him with anything he could find. "AND WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN YOUR BED!" He yelled and hit, hit and yelled, over and over again until Ludwig laid there pretty roughed up by everything that was thrown at him.

He watched as Romano dragged a sleepy Veneziano out of the room behind him. He heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head, letting him take Feli reluctantly.

-That afternoon-

Ludwig ate lunch that he managed to prepare for himself, but not without difficulties. He frowned looking back to the glaring Italian that stationed himself behind him. _If looks could kill_… He frowned and kept eating, trying to ignore the glare that was burning the back of his head.

Feliciano sat down. "Ve Doitsu… is there enough for me?" He gave him an enthusiastic smile.

Romano instantly ran over with a bowl of pasta. "NO! You will not eat that poisoned cooking! You will eat good Italian food!"

Feliciano blinked. "Ve…" He looked down at the plate and just couldn't resist Romano's chicken parmesan, so instead of standing up for Ludwig, he ate everything on the plate presented to him, and quite happily.

Romano gave a look of satisfaction. "See he like's my cooking and not your stupid potatoes."

His eye twitched, but he kept himself in check, he would not blow up at Romano, at least not in front of Feli. He simply stood and left to avoid confrontation.

"Hey! Potato bastard! Don't walk away from me!" Romano growled, yelling angrily as he walked off and went to the basement, where he found his brother being lazy.

Prussia looked up. "Oi, West!" He sat up with his porn and grinned at him. "Finally came to the darkside?"

"Hn… I just don't want to blow up on Feli's brother."

Prussia gave him a good long look, sizing up his younger brother when a thought came to mind. "You really like Italy don't you West…"

He grumbled a little before turning his attention to him. "It's none of your business bruder."

"I see you've gone into your vault…" He said darkly, looking up at him.

"You knew then?"

"Knew what?" He played innocent, laying back and peeking back to his porn.

"Who I was before I became Germany…"

"Of course I knew- I've always known."

Ludwig's eye twitched and he punched him, as hard as he could muster. "Why! Why didn't you tell me?" He yelled, grabbing his fallen brother off the floor where he had fell, his glare intense.

"What for, you've forgotten all about that, who was I to tell you any different? Grandfather Germania would be so proud of who you've become. You didn't need to lug around a wimp like Italy." He scoffed. "I should have known that one day you'd encounter each other again and be all- unawesome."

He twitched and let him drop. "Mein own bruder, knew my past but didn't think to inform me, I don't know how to feel about this."

"It's simple, don't feel anything. Feelings make you unawesome. Instead you should strive to become more awesome, like me!" He thought a bit then shook his head. "Nah you could never pull it off, there's no way you could **ever** be as awesome as me." He laughed loudly.

Ludwig growled a little and stormed off, his face red with the anger he felt at his brother. No this day was not going well, not one bit, the only comfort he would ever have was Italy by his side. But then again, with Romano there he couldn't enjoy Feliciano the way he really wanted to. The thoughts sent blood somewhere and he had to fight off the urge to just knock out Romano, throw him into a closet and drag Feliciano into his bed. The thought made the spot ache and his pants get tight. Ignoring the two in the kitchen he went upstairs and closed the door to his room. Only a few hours and it already felt like a week had passed. Damn Romano, Damn his bruder. He frowned and almost pulled out his hair. He contemplating calling Spain and make him drag Romano back home with him, but there was no way he was going to do that.

Feliciano would be sad if his brother left, at least that's what he thought.

Meanwhile while Ludwig brooded over the unwanted house guest, Italy had to put up with him. Feli watched his brother go from happy, to pissed off, to crying, to happy all at once and he was dead scared. _Mi fratello is going crazy! _ He gulped and wished he had a flag to wave around, he was sure Romano would attack him any minute now. He shuddered in his spot as a tomato went flying past his head. "V…Ve… fratello… what's the matter with you?"

Romano growled and then teared up. "What do you mean what's the matter with me! Why does everyone think something is wrong with me?" He sniffled and buried his head into a bowl of tomatoes, drowning the poor fruit in his tears.

Feliciano went rigid. "V…Ve…. f…fratello, please don't cry." He frowned, how was he going to get out of this now? He loved his brother! But… at the same time, him being around was cutting into the time he could be spending with Ludwig. He _wanted_ to be with Ludwig right now, more than ever, especially after seeing him leave the basement, flushed and obviously troubled by something. He was pretty troubled too, he wanted to help Ludwig get rid of his troubles and his own, but he couldn't do that with Romano hanging off him. "Ve, fratello… if you're unhappy here why don't you go home?"

Romano sat up suddenly. "HOME! HOME! HOW DARE YOU! I WILL NOT GO BACK TO THAT TOMATO BASTARD!" He stood up and grabbed Feliciano's shoulders, starting to shake him violently. "DO YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE? IS THAT IT?"

"Ve…Ve… fratello p…p…please!" Oh how he wished he had a flag to wave in defense. Romano was choking the life out of him.

Ludwig came down stairs hearing the commotion and paled at what he saw, Romano was strangling his dear sweet Italy! That was it; he had to get them apart. "Oi, Romano, I think I see Spain."

"S…Spain! W…Where? THAT TOMATO BASTARD!" He let go of Feliciano and stormed off to go beat the living daylights out of Antonio.

Ludwig sighed in relief before going and scooping Feliciano up into his arms. He looked in the direction that Romano had gone and ran up the stairs to his room, successfully locking them in the safety of it. At least he thought they'd be safe.

It was like that the whole week really, Romano would be pleasant for a good part of the day, and then he'd snap at nothing in particular, like at a tomato.

Romano had walked up to the tomato filled bowl and let out a stream of angry cursing. Italy had never been so afraid of his brother before. His mood swings were getting worse and worse by the day. Even Prussia steered clear of him, hell he refused to leave the basement. The last time he did, the result was not pretty.

Ludwig thought back on that and had a little chuckle.

Romano had been in the kitchen when he came up the stairs. Prussia smirked and decided to tease him, what a mistake that was. "HEY ROMANO! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD SUCH A BIG ASS! NO WONDER ANTONIO IS ALL OVER YOU!" He then proceeded to smack said ass.

Romano's face was priceless. It went red in two seconds, maybe less as he turned to face Prussia with a murderous glare. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU STUPID POTATO LOVING BASTARD!"

Prussia stepped back a bit. "Heh! Are you hard of hearing? I said… YOU HAVE A BIG ASS!"

Romano picked up the butcher knife and held it threateningly. "YOU SON OF A POTATO!"

Prussia's face went paper white, far whiter then it was already as he backed away. "Heh… c'mon don't be so unawesome. Put the knife down South… put… it down…" He backed away more until he was cornered. "Holy shit!" The knife barely missed him as he ducked down and crawled away from the other man.

Ludwig contemplated putting things in Prussia's path to elongate his suffering. Hell, if it got Romano off of him and North he was all for it. There wasn't a moment's peace with South around. He wondered how the hell Spain put up with it for so long. He watched as Romano kicked things in Prussia's direction as he swung the knife around, threatening to cut off Gilbert's vital regions. Had Elizaveta been there she would have joined Romano with her frying pan of justice. Ludwig felt an arm wrap around his and a small form shaking against him in nervousness. He peeked down and saw Feliciano watching the mayhem that was his brother and Gilbert.

"V…Ve…ve…veee… I think mi fratello is going to kill yours." He actually opened his eyes to watch the whole situation.

"It's long overdue." He simply stated and led Italy to the living room for some tv and snacks.

When the week was over, Ludwig was more than happy. He waited patiently for the bell to ring to signal Spain's arrival. He tapped his foot to the beat of the ticking clock, he could hear Romano in the kitchen with Feliciano and wondered what the hell they were doing in there. It was far too quiet for his liking. It was the most quiet he had all week. When the bell finally rang, he ran to it and forced it open.

Antonio was on the other side with a huge basket of tomatoes and flowers. "Hola Ludwig… is… is mi pequeño tomate here?" He looked hopeful, there were bags under his eyes signifying that he had not slept a wink perhaps the whole week without Romano around.

Ludwig let him in, eager to kick them both out of his house.

Romano came out from the kitchen and saw Antonio and the mess he was, holding a ridiculously big basket of tomatoes. "…. Tomato bastard…" He said simply before crossing his arms.

Antonio dropped the basket and ran to him, dropping to his knees in front of him before latching on. "Por favor, te necesito! Come home with me mi pequeño tomate!" He sobbed as he held onto his leg, pressing his head into his stomach and nuzzling his head lovingly.

Romano frowned and decided to torture Antonio. "No, I think I'll stay here for good."

The look on Antonio's face was priceless. He cried and begged and sobbed into his stomach. "No! No what do I have to do!"

Ludwig looked annoyed, Antonio was making a puddle on his newly cleaned floor, and Romano was threatening to stay for good. That was it. He stood and grabbed them both. "You have both overstayed your welcome." He dragged them both, not without Romano's kicking and screaming, out the door. He pushed Antonio first and then pushed Romano on top of him. "Don't come back, I refuse to let South stay here anymore. I will see you when I need to see you." He slammed the door shut, leaving both Romano and Antonio dumbfounded.

Feliciano finally came out. He peeked from behind a wall. "Ve… are they gone?"

"Ja Feli, they are gone." He made sure to barricade the door, in case either of them, mainly Romano, decided to burst back into the house.

Feliciano gave a sigh of relief. "Ve! That was scary! I thought my fratello was going to kill me! I don't think I'll ever extend a 'stay whenever you like' invitation to him ever again!"

"Ja…" Ludwig finally processed was Feliciano said. "Wait what? THIS IS MY HOUSE ITALY! YOU CAN NOT GO INVITING PEOPLE TO STAY HERE!"

Feliciano teared up. "Ve! I was just trying to be nice to mi fratello!" A stream of tears began to flow.

Ludwig sighed softly and hung his head. "Hey… Italy, don't cry." He went over to help and pulled him into his arms. "Let's go get some gelato."

"Ve! Really?" He looked suddenly very happy.

"Ja, really."

North kissed him deeply. "And this is why I love you! You're always so nice to me Germany! No one is ever as nice to me as you are."

His face colored, but he quickly shook it off. He leaned down and kissed Italy's nose. "Let's go before I change my mind, ja?"

He nodded happily and dragged poor Ludwig off.

Meanwhile, Prussia was still hiding in the basement under the covers cowering in fear, he never realized that South had left the house for good.

* * *

Gomen, I'm so sorry it took so long to get out, I kinda lost inspiration. I wanted to do a day by day thing for this but I couldn't think of anything that would be funny enough for each day. Any suggestions for the next chapter are greatly appreciated.

Much love, tomatoes and pasta,

H.E


	5. A Plea

School has been on me very heavily and I've lost inspiration for these stories. I'm blocked on what to write next. Help me find something to inspire me again.

New music or some art, anything. I know more or less where I want to go with it, but it's just not flowing to me the way I want it.

Here's to hoping that I get some inspiration soon to write the next few chapters.

Heavens Evangel 


End file.
